Puppy Love
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: Also called The Leash. With somber, sexy looks, weather undefined, and a dog named 'Paw.' Did I mention SEX? Well there is. Happy birthday, ChidorixCixBritannia! You're the best! ;-


Happy Birthday, love!

Thanks for your support!

_Enjoy._

Neji had been having problems. Not the normal ones, but the ones he didn't find pleasing at all. Neji was a jounin, and a damn good one at that. He'd never needed to suppress his urges, because women from all over came to him. He'd done what he could, and that was a lot. And now it wasn't enough. He remembered when it had started. On that day, the sun was shining marvelously. Or maybe it was raining hard. Neji couldn't even remember.

All he saw was the smile. Someone in the village was happy, and Neji knew who it was. Naruto. He had come out of the pet shop with one of the worst scowls Neji had ever seen. When the highly ranked jounin had approached, the scowl deepened.

"What," Neji had asked haughtily. Naruto had stared at him with the same scowl until Neji had an Anime Vein sticking out of his forehead. Naruto had stared even longer then. Finally, the blonde sighed. It wasn't the normal, exaggerated on, but one he had heard. It was breathy, and sounded like 'Life sucks.'Neji had never heard it come from the hyperactive nin. It was disturbing to him that someone like Naruto letting out something so somber. It was like an image of Lee wearing something stylish. Neji shuddered. That wasn't the right image.

"Life won't just give you what you want," Neji said, and the face Naruto had been wearing instantly lightened. It was still sad, but there was something bright in his face. Naruto tilted his head.

"You can't just take it," Naruto said, his voice even more somber than his face. And yet to this day, Neji couldn't tell the weather. If it had been raining, Naruto's attitude would have matched. It was strange to try and remember now.

Neji scoffed and said, "That's not what you used to say."

Naruto's expression was angry now. He frowned hard and said, "I know what I used to say!"

Neji was shocked to hear such self-malice in his voice. It was as if Naruto hated who he was; as if everything in his life had been a mistake. Though Neji knew it was true that most things were an obstacle in Naruto's path (he had been an obstacle only a few years ago,) he didn't believe Naruto's life was a mistake.

_It could never be that._

Something in his brain had whispered to him. Neji still found it irking and a bit creepy.

"What I used to say caused mistakes I haven't made up for yet... This can't be another mistake," Naruto said, blue eyes looking darker, and in turn abject at some hidden prospect. Neji internally groaned. They were close to getting Sasuke, but so far they had come up just a few inches short. Naruto was blaming himself for the raven prick for leaving. Well, he was a prick in Neji's view.

If Naruto didn't see him that way, it was fine by him. He didn't have to have the same views.

"Maybe people haven't reassured you every other second... but we're going to get him back," Neji mumbled. Naruto looked up. People hadn't assured him they would get Sasuke back. In fact, most of the village opposed it by now, thinking it would be unsafe. But Naruto just wanted his best friend back. He wanted his brother; the one who would come the closest to understanding. He nodded, and the harsh, abysmal look on his face disappeared. He looked considerably lighter now.

"Does Kiba have new puppies," Neji asked to change the subject. Naruto looked back and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just went to get something. I realize I don't have enough money, since I just went food shopping," Naruto said simply, and Neji snorted.

"Ramen shopping, you mean?"

Naruto went an appealing shade of pink and argued, "Not all of my food is Ramen. Besides, the Nectar of Life comes first."

Neji almost laughed, but snorted instead. Though he was bit surprised that Naruto was talking in a slightly regularly toned voice. He sighed and asked, "How much was it?"

Naruto turned to look through the glass windows of the store. The inside was lit brightly, not only with lights, but with smiles, but the large eyes of pets that needed homes. Naruto shrugged once more and said, "Doesn't matter. I can get more money soon enough."

Neji frowned and said, "I asked you how much it was, not what you were going to do."

Naruto told him, and he was frowning now. It was more pouty than anything, and Neji couldn't help it.

_Cute._

"I'll lend the money to you until you get it back."

Naruto's whole body lit up on that one. His eyes were glowing, and if the sun had been shining, the would have matched the cloudless blue sky. A smile lit his face, and all recollection of what Neji had been doing beforehand blew out of his mind.

So here was his dilemma. Neji had just screwed himself over. He told himself never to let Naruto borrow anything from him again. Yet his mind told him something else.

_You would give him everything he ever wanted to make him do that again. Even Sasuke._

The time until they got Sasuke back was both long and short. Naruto and Sasuke had come back only the other at their side. Both were bloody and battered, yet the blonde wore the same shit eating grin he always wore. Neji couldn't help but notice it wasn't the one he had gotten in front of the shop. Naruto came back again and again after that.

They met more often than not in front of the pet shop. Naruto would always have a full backpack and a smile on his face. Of course the backpack aroused suspicions, but Neji's focus was blurred by the amazing smile that blew him away. One day, Neji had to question it just a bit. It was an odd day, when he doubted himself.

"Why do you keep coming?"

Naruto had just looked down his rain soaked face and said, "Because you reassured me when no one else would."

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

Naruto looked around carefully. His backpack was stuffed, but he wasn't going anywhere. Well, he wasn't going on a mission. He wasn't going to stray too far from the training grounds, in fact. He just needed to get this stuff out of the village before someone found him. Naruto glanced back carefully one more time before he took off into the woods.

Neji looked around, wondering if anyone else saw that, and what he was supposed to do about it. He could just walk away, but then again, it was Naruto. And he couldn't walk away from the blonde. It had become increasingly hard as of late. Naruto was still a blonde idiot, but his somber moments were more frequent and intense than anyone else's. He would stare hard faced into space, then come out and ramble on about things that actually _mattered._

All Neji could do was sit and listen in a state of enchantment. But Naruto hadn't been at the shop today. So now Neji was racing silently through the forest after him.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Ha ha!"

Neji moved silently toward the loud noises, and was surprised. Rolling on the floor was Naruto and a big poof of black hair. The leaves crunched in a loud sound wave as they moved. The sun showed in every movement of Naruto's hair; every sparkle in his eyes. His laugh was the wind as it whistled through the trees, straight from his mouth.

"Alright, girl! I've got your food."

Neji shook himself out of his daze and watched as Naruto set out a bowl and poured food into it. Seeing as how hiding in the trees would do him no good, Neji jumped down. Naruto didn't even flinch. The black poof, which looked definitely more like a dog now that it was standing up, barked.

"Eat your food, Ashi."

The dog growled once more before taking to the food once more. To be honest, Neji wasn't surprised that Naruto wasn't surprised. He was a good shinobi after all. It was his job to know what was going on around him.

"Ashi has been out here for a long time. You should have seen her before I started feeding her."

"Mm."

"Ashi has no home, and she likes me a lot so... I take care of her. But I don't think I could take her to the village."

Neji, who was nonplussed, asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't need more shit," he said, " from the villagers. If I took Ashi in, everyone would be watching. And then, if I went on an extended mission, and couldn't take care of her, they'd say I was irresponsible."

"When have you ever cared about what they say," Neji asked. Naruto looked up with his dark blue, somber eyes, and Neji was captured again. His mind tilted on its axis, and something in his mind spoke to him. He wanted to hold that look forever. He wanted that one, and the smile, and any other looks Naruto would ever give. And Neji _knew _he was screwed. Naruto had caught him from that first smile.

"I try to watch some of the smaller things I do. If I can't even take care of Ashi, what makes me think I can take care of the whole village? I look at myself through other people's eyes before my own."

Neji frowned and looked down at Ashi, who was almost done eating.

"I don't know if you call that fair, but I don't," he mumbled. There was a fire burning in Naruto's eyes now.

"The life of shinobi is never fair. I'm just trying to make it easier on myself."

Neji frowned and said, "Well, easier or not, you've still got a dog you need to take care of."

"That's what I'm doing," Naruto said with a sigh.

"I said care, not just feed."

"What am I supposed to do, then, Hyuuga-sama," Naruto said sarcastically, still petting the large dog that had crawled up under his palm. It was German Shepard, which Naruto adored. Neji watched the jounin's face soften, making the look of adoration set perfectly into every detail there. He sighed.

"I can put her in my house."

Naruto's head snapped up. His cerulean eyes widened and a smile slowly seize his features.

"Really? Can you do that? I mean, really," Naruto asked, his face now in a full happy bout. Neji sighed, but couldn't help the small smile he put on his face.

"Yes, but you're paying for her."

"Of course! But what about when I'm away? Ashi needs special care," Naruto said, hugging the dog around the neck. She wiggled out and jumped up, and she landed on top of Naruto. She looked heavy, and her body was long enough to extend from Naruto's feet to his chest. Her black hair was shaggy yet looked as if it had been recently groomed. It seemed Naruto was serious about keeping the dog.

"When you're gone, I can take care of her, and if we're both away, I can teach one of my house hold assistants."

"You mean slaves," Naruto said with a snort.

"No. They enjoy working for us, and we pay them," Neji said with a frown. Naruto snorted again.

"I was joking Neji. You don't know what jokes are?"

Neji looked away and mumbled, "Not really."

Naruto couldn't deny he thought Neji was cute. He could never understand humor, and he mumbled whenever he felt like being pouty. He would smile when Naruto did sometimes. Naruto had never seen Neji's face glow like it did when he smiled. Those were small and fleeting, but the fact that Naruto could evoke them with one of his own was enthusing. Neji was like a free dove. He had beautiful, full white feathers that he could flash as widely as he liked. People would always find him beautiful. Naruto was one of those people.

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

_**Clink, clink, clink, clink. **_

_Four shuriken landed in the spots he wanted them. Fearing he had been heard, Naruto quickly hopped up and stuck to the ceiling. _

_**Step, step step.**_

"_I heard it from here," Naruto heard, and counted the feet. Three pairs. Easy enough. He took his hands of the wall and forced his chakra to keep him stuck in place. Careful not to make to make too much noise, Naruto took out four kunai. They had specialized ridges, just for his wind element. He was happy he had given TenTen a good enough bribe for them. And now was a good time to practice something he was working on._

_Wind Technique: Hurricane Pistol!_

_Naruto made sure that it was utterly silent until the wind encased metal pierced their flesh. It went deep enough to kill, and he promptly stopped the chakra flow from the wire he had connected to them, and pulled them back out. Naruto let out a cheeky grin. This was easier than it should be. And at once he was placated into different feelings; stronger ones, harsher ones. He needed to get this done._

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

_'Almost there,_' he thought. His body was going to give out any second, but he was sure he would live. He couldn't say the same for the people he had left in that death fortress. Another little grin made its way onto his lips, which were crack and dry. He hadn't stopped to get water or even eat. The blonde knew that the most important thing was to get this back to the village before he let go.

_'Just a little more...'_

And then worry struck through him like the wind as he streaked through the trees. The sun might have been shining right at the moment, but on the inside of that sunflower boy, there was darkness.

_'Will Neji be waiting for me?'_

Why was he thinking this way? They weren't together, and they surely didn't mean anything to each other. But that wasn't true. He was Neji's friend, and vise versa. That wasn't an excuse for him to want Neji to see to his safe return. It was enough that he was taking care of Ashi. A little streak of jealousy went through him at the thought of Neji spending more time with someone other than him. He wanted to manipulate the others' time. He wanted everything the other jounin could give.

Naruto hopped down in front of the village gates, where Hinata and Shino stood, talking. They turned when they saw him. The blonde grinned weakly once more.

"I'm back," he said breathlessly before collapsing. Four kunai knives and an abundant number of shuriken stuck out from his back.

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

Neji knew that Naruto was fine. Sakura had told him when he had taken it from his in casual conversation. He didn't need to run there and demand what had happened to his friend. So he didn't. Neji went casually, after he had walked Ashi out in the forest. He'd gotten quite good at whistling her back. She was friendly with him now that she knew he and Naruto were on good terms.

So Neji walked into the blonde nin's room with ease and sat down beside the bed.

"Eh? You came to visit Neji," Naruto said, looking away from the window. Neji snorted.

"Don't state the obvious."

"Mm? It was more of a question," Naruto said, his eyebrows raising a bit. Neji frowned.

"Of course I came to visit. You're my closest friend," Neji said, looking directly at the blonde. The other jounin smiled and looked out the window. But Neji knew Naruto, and this wasn't- couldn't be a real smile from him.

"Aarigatou."

Neji wasn't listening. He leaned close to the jinchuriiki and studied his face. Naruto's head snapped to face his.

"Why are you so close," he asked in that somber voice that made Neji tingle _all over._ The brunette didn't answer, but continued to study the others' face; mainly his lips.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga looked up and was caught once more. Naruto's eyes were closer than he'd ever seen them. They were even more beautiful. Neji's eyes widened as the blonde moved closer. Lips touched his softly, giving him time to back away. But blue eyes held him in place. He realized it wasn't just the eyes. _He _was holding himself in place. _He_ wanted this. It felt good to want something for once. Neji leaned closer, pressing his lips more firmly against the blonde's. His eyes closed as dry, bitten lips pressed his soft ones.

He let out a surprised moan when his mouth was forced open. Hot and hard, a tongue intruded his mouth. Naruto's brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure. He drew Neji's tongue out to play, and then began a rough assault on it. Neji could only moan. His hand fisted in the sheet of Naruto's hospital bed, and the other came up to where the blonde's held his cheek. Of course, he wasn't just sitting back. His instincts told him to fight back, or at least give Naruto as much pleasure as he could.

From the way the other jounin moaned, he was doing a damn good job. Neji let himself fall into a rhythm. When they pulled back, Naruto's heavy lidded eyes watched Neji's flushed face. A string of saliva connected their mouths. Naruto licked his lips to break it, and Neji followed with his eyes.

"I don't think I want to be just friends," Naruto said, his warm breath ghosting over the brunette's face. Neji's eyes glistened and darkened until they were a stormy gray. His breathing was heavy, and his hand trembled against Naruto's. He was still trapped within the other shinobi's look. Naruto leaned forward and sucked in his lower lip, and then his top one.

"I don't think I can be just friends with you," Neji said breathlessly. Naruto gave the smile that turned the Hyuuga's world upside down once more.

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

Naruto was pissed. Neji had been avoiding him. It wasn't as if it was easy to do. They only had one village, and missions were pretty low at the moment. Neji had a good reason, though. Ever since he and Naruto had gotten together, he had been having dreams. Yes, _those kinds._ It had started with him dreaming about the passionate kiss, but in multiple other places. Then, for some unknown reason, it happened in Neji's room. Naruto had started touching the brunette, his dark blue eyes searing holes into Neji's brain. Everything coherent had been stolen from him.

Neji had woken sticky and hard. Again, it happened, but this time, Naruto began to get rough. Neji had started whimpering in his sleep. The brunette always hoped to get more rest than he had the night before, but to no avail. Naruto began to use his mouth, and Neji felt himself being penetrated. But when he woke up and found that it was a dream, he began to yearn. He wanted to be touched, to be played with by the blonde. It scared him to think that he actually wanted a penis up his ass.

He would never tell Naruto. All of this had only happened over three week time span. He didn't want his boyfriend to think badly of him. Neji resorted to something unheard of when the yearning became too much. One night, he woke up. He had been dream fucked into almost completion. He was rock hard when his eyes snapped open, and he couldn't handle it. He massaged his erection thoroughly, until he could take no more.

"_Hah, hah._.. Naruto," Neji moaned softly as he came. His body clamped tight, yet released at the same time. His head fell back, and his legs quivered with the force of his orgasm. Hot jets of creamy white landed all over his chest and abdomen. Neji felt so dirty. Even now as he walked through the village to get dog food for Ashi. She had become his own, and he liked her just as well as Naruto; maybe a little less. Neji had forgotten that Naruto waited in front of the pet shop. He stopped dead when _Naruto spotted him._ He hadn't been paying attention, but once those intense blue eyes were on him, he knew. His body heated unnecessarily, and he shuttered.

"Neji."

The brunette stared at his boyfriend for a long time.

"I've got some food for Ashi," Naruto said, but his eyes were saying something else. Like, 'You're in so much trouble.' Neji nodded.

"Come to my house. Ashi probably wants to see you," Neji said, making Naruto narrow his eyes. He said nothing though. When they arrived, Ashi pounced on Naruto.

"I'll be right back," Neji said before he disappeared. He came back in a simple yukata. It wasn't like he was going back out, and he wanted to be comfortable in his own home. He and Naruto sat together on his porch and watched Ashi run around. Naruto had that sad, strained look again.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked finally, not looking at Neji.

"Don't say no, because I... I know I did."

"... Naruto," he said, gaining the others' attention. Naruto looked over and was caught off guard. Neji gave him a full on kiss, full of passion_._

"Naruto," he breathed as he backed away and kissed him again.

"N-Neji," Naruto said, grabbing his shoulders. His yukata had slipped off one side, and his long hair hung loosely over it.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?"

Neji sighed and said, "You haven't done anything... I just..."

Naruto studied him carefully. Neji let his face heat up.

"I've been dreaming about you," Neji said. To Naruto, his voice sounded worried. He scooted closer.

"Was it that bad? Did I die? Did I leave you alone," Naruto asked, true concern in his voice. Neji shook his head. He was happy that the blonde didn't want to leave him. It put his edged nerves to rest.

"I dreamed that we... had sex," he said, looking away. The blush seemed to transfer off of his face and onto Naruto's.

"Y-you dreamed... about fucking me?"

Neji noticed he had put it into vulgar terms. He couldn't care. That was basically what they had done in his dreams.

"... I never said that."

"B-but you said-"

"I said that we had sex," he said as his body began to tremble, "... You go so deep..."

Naruto went a deeper shade of red.

"So... I... I mean..."

Neji looked up reluctantly. He said, "Sometimes, the dream wasn't enough... I... had to touch myself."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Neji knew it. He knew Naruto would be disgusted. And now his beautiful sun god would be gone forever.

"Do you still want me, Neji?"

It was the voice. The deep, dark one, that made him arch his back and want to take off all his clothes. He whimpered in the back of his throat.

"... I-I..."

"Neji," he said, and the brunette looked up. He was stuck. Just like many times before. And he wanted to see where it lead.

"Please touch me," he whispered breathlessly. He slipped yukata off his other shoulder, but didn't take it all the way off. Naruto's eyes caught on milky skin, and his breath hitched. He kissed Neji, hot and hard and demanding. Neji moaned loudly as Naruto pulled him closer by his ass.

"Should we go to your room," Naruto asked. Neji moaned in response, and stood on week legs. Naruto smiled a little and picked him up. Neji yelped in indignation.

"I can walk," Neji said, frowning. Naruto grinned and then massaging Neji's thigh. His hand then worked into the plump flesh on his bottom, as if massaging it. The brunette's head fell back, and he began panting. Naruto's grin widened, though it was turning him on too. He looked down on Neji with dark blue, beautifully lit eyes. They were so glazed and lust filled that they had become rings of blue around black.

"S-stop... Let me walk," he begged as Naruto continued to carry him. The blonde was panting a little bit now himself. Neji's voice was making him harder by the second. He could feel the fabric of his boxers brushing his member and making him impatient. He groaned softly as he laid Neji on the bed. He began to take his own clothes off.

"Show me what you do after a dream," the blonde said, pulling his own pants off. Neji watched the action, then slowly undid his yukata. Naruto's eyes widened as the yukata fell and revealed all milky, scarred skin. Neji hadn't been wearing underwear.

"You were scheming to seduce me, weren't you," he choked out as he watch Neji slip back onto the bed. Neji looked him in the eye and shook his head. He opened his legs wide to show the beautiful erection bobbing and weeping between his legs. He looked up at Naruto, and then between his own legs, and tentatively ran a hand over the hard organ. He let his head fall back and sighed. His body shuddered, and he began to rub his cock slowly.

Neji looked up at Naruto, who's eyes were locked on to his own. He began to go faster, and he whimpered as he watched those intense blue eyes.

"Look," he keened, "L-look at me, Naruto."

The blonde's eyes drifted down to the cock between his pale fingers. Every time his hand came down, the foreskin snapped back, creating a wet, sloppy sound. Naruto was captured by the rapid rise and fall of Neji's chest, and the quick hand moving between his legs.

"Oh," Neji moaned, and threw his head back. He gasped as he brought his hand back up and rubbed his slit with a finger.

"Lube," he groaned out suddenly looking Naruto directly in the eye, "I need my- ah, ah~..."

Naruto groaned at the sight before him. He hopped off the bed, only to realize he didn't know where the lube was.

"Middle drawer," Neji said, still playing with the head of his cock. Naruto searched his drawer and then shoved the lube into the brunette's hand. Neji stopped what he was doing to pour a generous amount on his hand. He worked it slowly into his cock, and bit his lip. Naruto watched and licked his own in response. Naruto slowly reached down to his own swollen member and began to stroke it. The brunette watched with a dry mouth. He groaned.

Naruto's hand sped up as he watched Neji gently tug at his own balls, and then move his coated hand between his own legs.

"Oh, fuck...Neji," Naruto moaned as he watched the brunette play with the perineum of his hole. He arched his back off the bed, and Naruto shuffled forward. He grabbed the back of Neji head roughly and pulled him up for a kiss.

"Mm... _hah," _Neji moaned into his mouth. He had pushed a finger in, and was beginning to stretch himself. Naruto took his hand off his own penis to cover Neji's. He squeezed, and his lover gave a startled gasp. He couldn't decide now, what to do. He would jerk his body up into the delicious friction Naruto created, or wiggle his hips down on his own finger. He was _so _ready for two, but he was distracted. The things Naruto _said._

"You're so dirty, Neji. You move so shamelessly into my hand."

Neji wanted to cum. Naruto's deep, somber voice was making his cock wetter. He keened and rocked because he couldn't help it. He grabbed Naruto's hand and covered it in lube.

"Put your fingers inside me," he whispered heatedly, pinning Naruto with the only look he hoped would make him comply. It did. Naruto groaned and began to move his hand.

"Wait... I-I changed my mind."

Naruto looked astonished, he started to move away, but Neji held him in place.

"I w-want... you to talk," he said. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"What," he said in a husky, lust worn voice that made Neji's manhood quiver. He shuddered and licked his lips.

"T-talk to me... Say something..."

"Why?"

Neji let a blush come over his face, and he kissed Naruto softly.

"Th-the way you talk to me... I want you to make me cum that way," Neji said quietly. This was something he would never admit. But he was safe here, in his own home; with Naruto. A jolt of pleasure shot through him as he realized he loved the blond boy next to him. He wanted to be touched, and he wanted to cry out. He wanted to listen and be listened to, and he only wanted all of this with his love.

"_Naruto."_

Dark blue eyes stared at him as he withdrew his hands.

"My voice turns you on? Does it feel like I'm licking you slowly," Naruto asked, and Neji gasped. He could feel a warm, wet tongue slide up and over his navel.

"Like when I suck on your nipples, and they get hard," Naruto said. Neji turned his head away as his legs began to quiver. He closed them to keep from cumming.

"Open you legs and look at me," Naruto growled. Neji felt himself grow a little closer, and his legs spread apart. He turned his head back to his blonde lover and felt his hips give a start at Naruto's gaze.

"I want you to moan. Like you do when I rub your hard cock. I'll stick my tongue in the slit just to tease you. I'd bet your so dirty you'd come right then, wouldn't you," he whispered. Neji whimpered and jerked again. He felt a hot coil in his stomach, and he listened closely to the words seducing him.

"Maybe, if your good, I'll lick you from head to toe. You'd like that. I'd put my fingers in your ass and make you cum again, and again-"

"Ah~... please..."

"You like it, Neji? You're so fucking sexy. I'd probably just stick my tongue in you and fuck you that way, so I can taste you."

"Oh... oh god," Neji moaned and felt himself quiver more. The brunette hated his mouth for betraying him with those sounds. He didn't know what Naruto was doing to him, but he like it. Oh merciful Kami, he liked it.

"I want to make you cum. I could keep you up all night, if you let me, Neji. You want me to fuck you hard. You can ride me if you want. You want to see it when I slip in and out of you-"

"Ah!"

Neji's body arched as he came. It was a sudden and violent thing, like it always was. Hot, thick spurts of cum jetted out of his cock and over his stomach. Some even landed on Naruto's arm, which he had laid over Neji's abdomen. Naruto couldn't decide between watching the brunette's cock or his face. His legs were quivering with the force of his orgasm, and his chest heaved. Neji's head was cocked back, and his beautiful eyes were no where to be seen.

"Damn," Naruto groaned as he moved his body to cover Neji's, "I won't be able to hold back anymore."

He began to kiss Neji thoroughly once more, and moved himself in between his legs. Neji was still sensitive from his orgasm. Naruto didn't care. He ground himself down harshly into Neji. Neji pulled his knees together behind Naruto's back as he pushed up to meet every thrust. The blonde's cock was aching deliciously now.

"F-fingers inside... me," Neji groaned as Naruto attacked his neck. He left several hickeys where people could see, and then more where no one could. He would own Neji inside and out. Naruto moved his still slicked fingers down to Neji's hole. He pushed one in, and it was easy. He remembered Neji preparing himself and groaned. Neji moaned with him. He added another and felt the soft muscles tighten around them.

"Fuck, Neji... Relax."

Neji couldn't even comprehend what he was doing when he did relax. The wonderful friction being creating from two places made his body convulse. Naruto growled and ground down shamelessly. He had begun to suck Neji's nipples.

"I'm cumming," Neji breathed suddenly. Naruto let himself get carried away. Neji came, bucking his hips up into the hard friction of Naruto's pert cock. Naruto cried out long and low as his hips bucked into his boyfriend's.

"Oh, Kami... Neji I want to fuck you so badly," Naruto said in a drowned kind of voice. Neji whimpered. He was still hard. He nodded vigorously and jerked his hips against Naruto's fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah... More," he hissed as Naruto pulled his fingers out. He came back with a third.

"I can't wait anymore," the blonde said as he stretched his lover roughly. The brunette groaned, his legs trembling as Naruto slid his fingers in and out quickly. Neji thrashed his head back and forth, being able to take no more. Naruto took this as a sign and pulled his fingers out. He covered his cock in the excess, and aligned himself with his lover.

"Ready," he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Y-you said," Neji huffed, turning his head to looked at the blonde.

"Do you want something else," Naruto asked, but there wasn't any exasperation in his voice.

"You s-said that I-I could... ride you," Neji said, a blush forming on his face. His actions reminded him of Hinata. He was plastered still at the plea, and all he could do was nod dumbly.

Neji pushed him back slowly. He lifted his hips over Naruto and glanced at his face for the okay. All the open okay he needed was right there. He slowly lowered himself down inch by inch. His mouth dropped open in a silent 'o'. He let his stormy gray eyes lock onto Naruto's.

When he was all the way down, he leaned over and kissed his lover. Naruto ran his hands up and down the brunette's back, and gave his ass a quick squeeze. Neji started at slow trek back up, making Naruto's eyes roll back. Then he slammed back up, making the blonde arch off the bed.

"_Fuck," _Neji screamed at the top of his lungs, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck."_

Naruto had never heard such sweet sounds come from someone's mouth. Even though Neji didn't want to be making these sounds, he had no choice. His mouth and mind weren't together. Instead, his mind had been overtaken by massive waves of pleasure and his body had taken over. Neji was satisfied with that for now, and raised himself again, only faster this time. He rotated his hips and was met with each downward thrust. After a while Neji grew a tired.

"Naruto, please... I c-can't..."

The blonde seemed to understand from the way Neji's legs shook and his movements became less powered. He pushed Neji back and resumed fucking him that way. He threaded one hand in between Neji's, and he leaned down.

"Is... _hah_... Is t-this what you wanted... Neji- ng!"

"Yes~... Uh, uh, ah~! Fuck me harder~!"

Naruto's hips snapped forward again and again. Neji cried out as he took the brutal treatment.

He pushed his hips into it again and again. Naruto couldn't even remember his name. Neji couldn't tell whether he was alive or not. Just like the first time, Neji came without warning.

"_Naruto~!"_

Neji's walls clamped down on Naruto cock and he gasped. He pushed in and out harshly before cumming inside his lover. Neji's body jerked not only from his own orgasm, but the force of Naruto's. Naruto collapsed on top of a satisfied, worn out Neji. He took deep breaths, and all he could think before he passed out was, _'How warm.'_

_**~{pl}*{pl}*{pl}~**_

Neji was getting odd looks, and to be the frankest of them all, he didn't give a damn. Ashi dropped the ball in his hand, and he threw it once more. All throughout, he didn't stop his trek to The Oasis. He had named the new place he and Naruto met up at that. Kiba came up to him, eyes wide. Akamaru growled as Ashi approached.

"Kiba, put Akamaru on a leash. I don't want him growling at Ashi," Neji said with a frown as Ashi ran around Akamaru and dropped the ball in his hand again.

"Woah, sorry," he said, inspecting Neji. He grinned, then said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Aw come on man! It's showing on the hickeys on you chest. You're whipped, aren't you?"

Neji looked over at blue eyes that were not so concealed. He smirked and said, "Yes, that's exactly it."

Think of this as your last birthday gift; a midnight steam session. Sorry it's so late.

Hot enough? ;-)


End file.
